


Jensen's Boy

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen has had enough of Jared hanging out with Stephen.





	Jensen's Boy

"I told you to stop hanging out with him, didn't I, baby?"

"Jensen--nngh!"

The green eyed man slaps his lover's buttocks hard, darting his tongue in and out of the larger man's quivering hole. Jensen had warned Jared to stay away from Stephen--he warned him so many fucking times--and now he's gotta take his punishment like a man. Jared has his ass in the air, moaning like the cock slut he is.

It's ironic. Jared's this big guy, taller than Jensen, and yet he's the slutiest bottom to ever grace the planet. He may act like he doesn't want it right now, but his prick is telling an entirely different story. Jensen licks a final wet stripe up the crack of Jared's was before slapping it again; hearing the brunette yelp makes his own cock bounce.

"I'm gonna make sure you never forget who owns this body." Jensen states, rubbing his member in between Jared's cheeks.

He touches himself briefly, feeling the pre leak into his clenched fist. Jared's wet and loose enough to just slide on in. So, Jensen takes the leap. His mind goes blank once he enters the tight heat of Jared's opening. For fucks sake, it's the most sensational feeling that's ever been felt before. Jensen drives it in, all the way to the hilt, balls deep, only to pull out, and do it again.

Jared moans on the bed, gripping the sheets fiercely until his knuckles turn white. The muscles in his ass squeeze Jensen tight, almost bringing him to the point of no return. But he's got other plans for him. He grabs a hold of Jared's hips; there's definitely gonna be bruising there in the morning and well after. Jensen thrusts forward, hitting that sweet spot that makes Jared sing so beautifully.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y--You!"

Jensen leans down, firmly grasping Jared's cock. His lips touch his ear, and he bites on the lobe. "And what're you gonna do when  _Stefan_ calls your phone?"

"Let it--Let it ring!"

This pleases the shorter man. "Oh, that's my good boy. Let me hear you. Hold it open so I can see."

Jensen loves Jared.

"God, you're like a fucking pornstar."

He really does.

"You love doing this for me, don't you?"

And he'll never give him up.

"That's right, come just from me fucking you."

Not for Stephen.

"Shit, Jay, I'm gonna come! You want it? Yeah? Right up there? Here it comes, baby."

Not for anyone.

"You're my boy, right? I love you. I love you so much. Never leave me. Never fucking leave me."


End file.
